


[PODFIC] Feathers

by ReadWithDetermination



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sans is a butt, Some Swearing, genderless reader, glued and feathered, simple fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithDetermination/pseuds/ReadWithDetermination
Summary: Podfic of "Feathers" by RookmoonOriginal Summary:"Another day, another prank from your best friend."
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Sans & Reader, Sans/reader if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[PODFIC] Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rookmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432043) by [Rookmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon). 



> READER'S NOTES:
> 
> I did this story in more of a conversational style than my previous two since it was in first-person POV. I also think I did much better on the Sans voice. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, and I think I managed to help bring out the warm fuzzies that was woven into every word in this fic.
> 
> Please go give the author some love for them letting me read this, and send me suggestions on what you want me to read!  
> (The only things I won't read are listed on my profile)


End file.
